March 2002
Bureaucracy, Finance, Industry, Legal, Media, Police, Politics Local businesses continue to suffer as the crime spree continues in the area. Despite Castelan implementing a number of schemes designed to combat the growing problem, their actions as of yet have had little discernible affect. The growing sense of violence and unrest in the town has resulted in a number of businesses closing and only the larger, group companies seem to have the capital to survive. Meanwhile, local politicians continue to attempt to ratify proposals aimed at combating the problem, but the lack of monies within the city’s coffers may mean that they have to look to alternative sources as a means of finance. Bureaucracy, Finance, Health, Legal, Media, Police, Politics Sean Bowden continues to convalesce in his home following his collapse and subsequent hospitalisation from stress related illness. Mr. Bowden is the second politician in as many years to suffer serious health problems relating from the job, leading some to question if this is representative of all of the city’s inhabitants. Consultants for a number of outside authorities are keen to point out that if the rigours of city living are affecting someone in as comfortable and affluent position as Mr. Bowden, then what is it doing for the common man on the street? Further speculation that the high levels of violent crime currently being experienced in Newcastle may be a form of release as people react physically to the pressures are doing little to push the issue out of the spotlight. No matter what the answer, the problems that have befallen a city elder may merely be endemic of the city itself. Bureaucracy, Finance, Industry, Legal, Police Given Castelan’s failure to deal with the G8 Suppress problem and the continued targeting of the city’s monies by the terrorist group, it comes as little surprise to find that local businesses are looking to other private security firms to provide protection. However, many are keen not to get involved in action against an established company like GAOM and prefer to stay out of the city. Castelan have stated that the problem is only transitory and that they will soon have the problem under control. Police, Street, Underworld Castelan are reputedly turning to local criminals Sandernacht and the Gambino’s for information about the growing rise in violent crime in the city and the possible location of the G8 Suppress group. Both groups seem to have brokered a peace accord, although no official cease-fire has been made public. Speculation continues that both groups have heard rumours of a much larger criminal group continue, and the peace accord may merely be a means of combating a common problem. High Society, Media, Police, Underworld Whilst violence continues to affect the leisure industry in the area, the Phoenix Project is a great success, with the six clubs at the heart of the project continuing to turn in record profits. However, many are beginning to speculate that the reason for the success is not the continued presence of Castelan, but rather the protection being afforded by both the Sandernacht and Gambino criminal groups. Health, Media, University The local health authorities continue to struggle in the midst of a continuing flu crisis. Both campuses are once again the focus of close scrutiny as local and governmental health authorities try to discover the source of the contagion. However, fears have now been raised that the problem may have been broken out of its limited confines and be affecting the population at large. GP’s are recording record numbers of people signing up to receive the flu jab, all seemingly with little affect. Given that the problem has now broken out of its initial confines, how long before it manages to break out of the confines of the city? Bureaucracy, Finance, Health, Industry, Legal, Media Local construction firms are competing to receive the contract for the extensions to the existing health infrastructure. As a result of the continuing flu crisis, local health authorities have managed to confirm the construction of three new, large-scale buildings for the NHS within the city, despite the controversy surrounding the project. Mr. Bowden is no longer involved in the proceedings, partly as a result of his continuing stress related illness and partly as a result of the continuing investigation into his involvement in the failed Hartshill Development Project. Church, Media, Occult, Police Local religious leaders have been cleared of all involvement in the Nicholas Raymond affair, following both internal investigations and criminal investigations by Castelan. Mr. Raymond’s behaviour is now thought to have been the result of outside influences in the city, especially given his views on the existence of hidden bodies within the upper echelons of the city’s infrastructure. Whilst the case remains of great interest to a number of people, it seems likely that both Raymond and his victims are likely to become little more than statistics. Media, Occult, Police, Street The continuing violence in the Newcastle area seems to have no explanation. So far few of the incidents have been as a side product of robbery, but rather a general animosity. Indeed, less than ten percent of those arrested have previous convictions for any offences. Whilst psychologists continue to blame the stresses of modern life, others speculate that latent energies within the city may be to blame. Church, Occult, University Recent investigations of the city’s history show that the whole area is criss-crossed by ley-lines and similar, with the densities of intersecting lines particularly strong in both the Hanley and Newcastle areas. Of particular note is the fact that neither area seems to conform to the norm. Hanley is in the middle of a depression, whilst Newcastle rests at the centre of a number of high points. The investigations are the result of joint research between a number of theological societies and parapsychology bodies within the city’s universities. Politics, Transport Given the problems currently being faced by the national government when it comes to the issue of transport, it comes has little surprise to find that the issue is being looked at closely on a local level as well. Following the change to a pedestrian driven city centre, many have noted that the traffic build up around the perimeter of the city has become a problem. Whilst a number of different strategies have been mooted over the years, it now seems likely that the most likely solution will be the inclusion of a monorail system within the city’s infrastructure.